Asura
}} |jva= None |eva= |extra1 = |bounty= 17,000,000|}} }} Asura (アスラ, Asura) is a half-fishman, half-human pirate who is a member of the White Scarf Pirates. His father was a tiger shark fishman while his mother was a human slave who helped him during their time in captivity. A former member of the under the captaincy of former , he left the Sun pirates a few ears after Jinbe became a Shichibukai and somehow became a bounty hunter. Being a human-fishman hybrid he is not as big as an average fishman, though other than this he seems to have inherited most other fishman features. He is the first antagonist faced by the White Scarfs who ends up joining the crew. Appearance Due to his tiger shark fishman heritage, Asura has slightly bluish skin, relatively long white hair and pointed, shark-like teeth. He also possesses highly distinctive eyes with black sclera and white irides. He normally wears a dark sleeveless shirt, light-coloured pants, striped leg-warmers and bandages around his neck to hide his gills. The bandages are made of a very thin fabric so that they do not restrict his breathing while in water. Gallery Asura.png Asura Full.jpg Asura killing.png Personality On the surface, Asura seems like a very immature and seemingly cold and dispassionate sort of person. He is stubborn and very strong-willed, frequently letting his unwavering vindictiveness get the better of him. As he hardly ever speaks to anyone, he has earned the reputation of being arrogant and aloof, something that fits in well with some people's perception of a stereotypical fishman. He can at times appear somewhat selfish and remarkably self-absorbed, acting more out of self-interest than any sort of philanthropy. He has a strong sense of hostility towards figures of authority, particularly the World Nobels as they enslaved both his parents. He has hardly any desire to follow orders with which he disagrees, making others think of him as something of a loose cannon. Asura is also an incurably sarcastic cynic, someone who is almost happy to bluntly and sometimes harshly shatter a person's beliefs, be it their views on what is good and bad, or simply their own self-importance. But since meeting Sid, he has stared to overcome these apparent flaws and has started to display a deeper nature which possesses some minute amounts of kindness as well. Seeing how Sid seemed to be moved and touched by the suffering of others and was sympathetic towards other's pain, he started to become aware of the happiness gained from helping other. Sid still perplexes him greatly as he just cannot see himself caring for anyone else so effortlessly and cannot understand how Sid can do so. Though he has only recently joined the White Scarf Pirates, he has already witnessed things which have slowly started to force him to question his beliefs. He is greatly intrigued by the resolve in people's hearts which makes them push themselves and achieve things well beyond their limits. Though not one to generally give advice, on the rare occasions that he does give out advice, it is often tempered with brusque criticism. This is because he does not believe in honey coating anything for someone's benefit. Such kindness is still a thing unknown to him. It is due to this that he is very frank and outspoken and will say what is on his mind even if he is being disrespectful. He ignores the use of honorifics and calls people by their name irrespective of their power and stature. During combat, Asura has a complex sense of honor; he is known to hold grudges and will seek to exact revenge upon his opponents for their past actions. He believes that a battle between two people is as intimate an interaction as any and as such a fight should be treated with the respect it deserves. One should not get into a battle with someone unless he is willing to see the fight to the end. He is loathe to loosing but is unwilling to win by cheating. He is of the belief that if one cannot win a fight purely on the basis of their wits and strength then a victory will not hold any value. He believes in giving his opponents a chance to earn an honorable defeat. As such he will not use any more of his power than is required to win a battle. The fact that he is quite perceptive and surprisingly observant along with being a capable analyst works to his advantage. He can easily comprehend the difference in strength between him and his opponent and will fight accordingly. This nature of his to hold back in a fight makes others wrongly label him as arrogant. Relationships Crew Eustass D. Sid Aisa Himegami Enemies World Nobles Abilities and Powers Due to his fishman heritage he was born ten times stronger than an average human and twice that in water. This monstrous strength only increased during his time with the Sun Pirates, where he was trained in the arts of Fishman Karate and managed to increase his strength to levels considered to be abnormal even for a fishman. He is very fast as well, both on land and under water. Under water he is almost uncatchable, as even during his time in the Sun Pirates he was said to be a notch above most of the other fishmen in the crew, even though he himself was but a child. In his fight with Aisa Himegami, he nearly overpowered her completely due to his speed alone, and only when she managed to catch him due to his own arrogance did she overpower him with her superior strength. He is also very resilient, capable of taking a good beating but still continue fighting. During his fight with Aisa he managed to get up and continue on two separate occasions when Aisa thought that she had defeated him, the second time having almost brought him to the brink of death. Fishman Karate Asura is a master of Fishman Karate, having gained a black belt in it a year before he left the Sun Pirates. Though his skills are far inferior to those of other masterful practitioners such as , his technique is said to be superior to that possessed by most practitioners and even . He can manipulate all the water in his vicinity, not only that present in water bodies but water in the air itself, allowing him to inflict damage on his opponents without having to make physical contact with them. He can also use his Fishman Karate to manipulate water like it were a tangible cloth, using it in this manner to launch devastating long range attacks. Techniques *'Mizudeppou' (水鉄砲, Mizudeppō; literally meaning "Water Gun"): *'Uchimizu' (撃水 Uchimizu; literally meaning "Water Shot"): Asura throws a simple droplet of water at his opponent with the full force of his fishman strength behind it, making the simple drop of water akin to a deadly bullet of water. Weapons Category:Jet'ika Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Fishmen Category:Human Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Assassin Category:Martial Artist Category:Former Bounty Hunter Category:Characters